Quand le chat n'est pas la les souris dansent
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Ricardo n'est pas la, une occasion comme une autre pour avoir un petit moment pour eux.


Quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent.

Pairing : Antonio/Gabi.

Sommaire : Ricardo n'est pas là pour la semaine, Antonio veut s'assurer que Gabi ne se sent pas trop seule et Gabi est nostalgique.

Disclaimer : Pas à moi.

Note : Fluffy stuff mais j'assume totalement !

&&&&&

Gabi se sentait détendue ce soir. Ricardo était en dehors de la ville pour une petite semaine à cause d'un séminaire et, cette courte séparation lui permettait de souffler. Elle savait que réagir de la sorte ne faisait pas parti de la panoplie de la fiancée amoureuse et extatique mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse de se retrouver un petit peu seule. Ca lui permettait de laisser son esprit divaguer vers le benjamin des Torres. Elle avait enfilé une de ses chemises pour dormir, une de celles qu'il avait laissé à Surf Central avec d'autres t-shirts. Elle avait voulu à l'époque les lui rendre mais il ne faisait que l'éviter, il y avait eu ensuite l'histoire des bijoux et puis l'explosion et ensuite lui rendre ses affaires avait été la dernière chose qu'elle avait en tête. Alors lors des rares moments qu'elle avait pour elle seule à présent, elle portait ses affaires, puisque c'était tout ce qui lui restait, les affaires d'Antonio et ses souvenirs.

Inspirant profondément, elle se glissa sous la couette avec un livre. Les quatre filles du Docteur March. Elle adorait ce livre étant petite, sa mère le lui lisant souvent avant de s'endormir. Elle entamait le quatrième chapitre lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

Toc. Toc.

Allant ouvrir, elle fut surprise par l'identité de ce visiteur nocturne.

-Antonio ?

Ouvrant la bouche pour lui répondre, il la referma bien vite, contemplant Gabi vêtue d'une simple chemise…. Sa chemise ?!

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

-Tu portes ma chemise ?

-Je plaide coupable.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je suis désolée. Tu avais oublié quelques t-shirts et chemises en quittant Surf Central et…. je voulais te les rendre mais c'était….

-Plutôt tendu entre nous à l'époque. Je me rappelle.

Ils partagèrent un timide sourire.

-Et puis il y a eu l'explosion et je n'ai plus eu envie de te les rendre. C'était tout ce qui me restait de ce qu'on avait partagé.

-Tu m'avais moi.

-Non. Justement.

Elle rebaissa les yeux, se sentant soudain gênée par la conversation.

-Je peux te la rendre si tu veux. Les t-shirts ne doivent pas être loin…

-Non !!

Surprise, elle releva les yeux.

Il aimait bien l'idée qu'elle ait gardé ses affaires, en souvenirs de ce qu'ils avaient été, à un moment donné, et puis si elle devait lui rendre la chemise qu'elle portait ça voulait dire qu'elle allait se déshabiller et ça ce n'était vraiment pas le genre de chose qu'il pouvait gérer maintenant. Voyant son air perplexe il lui expliqua.

-Elle te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi.

Elle sourit d'un sourire radieux, il était rare qu'il la complimente de la sorte.

-Merci.

Ce fut lui, cette fois, qui détourna le regard, gêné.

-Alors que faisais-tu ?

-Je bouquinais. Au fait pourquoi tu passais me voir ?

-Je savais que Ricardo n'était pas là et je ne voulais pas que tu te retrouves toute seule.

Ben voyons ! C'était une excuse et ils en étaient tous les deux conscients. Ceci dit c'était loin de déranger Gabi, mais la voyant silencieuse, Antonio mal interpréta sa réaction.

-Mais je vois que tu es occupée, je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Je vais y aller….

-Antonio ça n'est pas la peine. Je suis heureuse que tu ais décidé de passer.

-Ah oui ?!

Elle répondit par la positive, et pour alléger l'atmosphère il demanda.

-Tu lisais quoi ?

-Oh rien de bien important !

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher le livre qu'il arriva néanmoins à prendre.

-Les quatre filles du Docteur March ?!

-Oui je sais déjà ce que tu vas dire mais….

-C'est un livre que j'adore !

-Vraiment ?! Ma mère me le lisant souvent étant petite.

-Maria adorait le lire aussi. Tu veux que je te fasse la lecture ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux débordant d'amour. Cet homme était tout simplement parfait. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir l'aimer plus qu'elle ne l'aimait déjà mais à cet instant son cœur trouva encore plus d'amour à lui offrir. Son cœur tremblant pour lui, et en cet instant, uniquement pour lui.

Elle se glissa alors de nouveau sous la couette et l'invita à en faire de même.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ça soit une bonne idée.

-S'il te plait Antonio.

Sachant d'avance qu'il ne lui résisterait pas, il s'allongea auprès d'elle, tout habillé. Il ne voulait tout de même pas tenter le diable.

-Tu en étais où ?

-Au début du chapitre 5.

Il ouvrit le livre au chapitre 5 et lui fit de la place au creux de ses bras. Tendrement blotti contre son cœur, elle ferma les yeux en entendant les premiers mots du chapitre, se laissant bercer par les battements réguliers de son cœur et sa lecture.

Ce n'est qu'au milieu du chapitre 6 qu'il s'aperçu qu'elle s'était endormie, dans ses bras. Dieu que cela semblait bon ! Lui caressant les cheveux, il lui murmura.

-Fais de beaux rêves mon ange.

Il déposa le livre sur la table de chevet, éteignit la lumière et se laissa emporter par Morphée. Ne pouvant demander mieux que de dormir avec Gabi dans les bras.

&&&&&


End file.
